


Thank You For Calling

by wlwtonystark



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, MIT Era, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Phone Call, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a crush on Captain America, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwtonystark/pseuds/wlwtonystark
Summary: Rhodey calls Tony whenever he gets the chance.MIT era, 1989.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Thank You For Calling

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for my lack of military knowledge. I'm just using the things I've heard my dad say over the years, but he was Navy in 1989, so take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> I need more MIT Rhodey and Tony friendship in my life. So I wrote it myself.

Tony picks up the phone on the first ring. It’s Friday, and Fridays are Rhodey Days, and he’s been waiting for a call all afternoon.

“Stark residence, this is Anthony speaking,” he answers robotically, on the off chance Howard is listening in.

“Hey, Tones. It’s me.”

“Sourpatch! How’s life as a bullet catcher treating you?”

“First of all, that’s an army nickname and I’m air--you know what, I know that you know that, so I’m not even gonna bother explaining it again.”

“Aw, man, but I love hearing you get all defensive about your little air force duties,” Tony chuckles. He doesn’t want to belittle Rhodey’s accomplishments at all, in fact he is incredibly proud of his best friend. But of course, he can’t let Rhodey know that. 

“How are you, Tony?”

“Uh, I’m home. Christmas break, you know. I’m about as good as I can be with Howard breathing down my neck. Honestly, he’s probably listening in as we speak. Say hi, dad!”

The line remained silent.

“Who am I kidding, he’d have to remember that he even had a son before he could listen to my calls.” He pauses. “Mom is fine too. Preoccupied, as usual. Jarvis is in England, not sure why. So I’m basically on my own. Just how I like it.” Tony mindlessly wraps his fingers in the phone cord. 

“And school? How’s that going? Still on track to be the youngest person in history to receive three PhDs? Or at least the most annoying?”

“Watch it, Maverick.”

“See, you _do_ have air force jokes. You just refuse to use them.”

“It’s the only movie I could think of. You really did pick the most boring military branch. And besides, you’re not even half as attractive as Tom Cruise.”

“Ouch, even with his wonky teeth?” 

“...points were made.” Tony cringes. 

“At least I'm not a coastie!" Rhodey says, indignantly. "Plus, I think we both know you’ve only got the hots for one US soldier, and he was definitely not in the air force.” Tony feels his cheeks flush, and eyes the toy shield that is peaking out from behind his closet door. 

“Anyways! Enough about me, how’s life? You know, where you are?” Tony says, eager to change the subject.

“I’m in Europe. Germany, actually.” 

“Oh wow, are you tearing the Berlin wall down yourself?

“Not exactly.” Rhodey chuckles.

The silence that follows is comfortable, but Tony doesn’t want to waste Rhodey’s time.

“I miss you.” Tony would normally shay away from the blatant show of emotion, but this was Rhodey.

“I miss you, too”

“And you’re, uh. You’re keeping safe over there?”

“As much as I can be. Of course.”

“That’s,” Tony swallowed. “That’s good.”

More silence.

“So...are you still seeing Sunset?”

“God, no. It was fun, I guess. While it lasted. But I haven’t heard from her in a few weeks. We got really drunk one night. I don’t know what I said, but she never called in the morning. I’m hoping whatever I said doesn’t bite me in the ass later.”

“Damn, well, her loss. You know, I never really liked her anyway. A mysterious grad student coming around and seducing an undergrad? That’s weird.”

“I’ll have you know that not only am I legal, but also very capable of making my own decisions. She’s not some creepy predator that _seduced_ me. She was just some girl. Honestly, I was in control the whole time.”

“Right.”

“Fine then, Casanova, what about you then? Any German ladies catching your eye?”

“Well, uh there is one girl.”

Tony perks up.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. She’s air force though. I’m not hooking up with war-torn civilians.”

“You’re boring.”

“Sorry my morals aren’t fun enough for you.”

“What’s her name? Where’s she from? Does she know that you still sleep with a stuffed animal?”

“God! It happens _one_ time--”

“Her _name_?”

“It’s Carol. And before you ask, no I haven’t asked her out. She barely knows who I am.”

“Oh, so you’re just creeping on her from afar, then. Can we circle back to the part where I called you boring? I think it’s relevant here.”

“God, next time I see you, you’re in for it.”

“Okay, okay. My apologies.” Tony, throws his hand up in surrender, then quickly shoves them in his pockets as he eyes the empty room “But you should definitely talk to her. I expect updates.”

“Uh, yeah, about that,” Rhodey clears his throat. “I’m actually not sure when I’ll get a chance to call you next.”

“Oh.” Tony feels his heart drop.

“Not that I don’t want to! They just don’t really make phones readily available to us, you know? I actually snuck away to a phone booth to make this call. I’m standing here with a sock full of quarters, and I’m getting some very interesting looks from the natives.” Rhodey laughs. 

“I understand. Are you still getting my letters?” Tony asks.

“Every single one.”

“Then I expect you to write me back, okay?”

“Of course.” Pause. “Well. I should really get going.”

“Okay.”

“And Tony? Keep up with your schoolwork, alright? And try not to get yourself killed while I’m gone.”

“Right back ‘atcha, soldier.”

“Not a soldier!” And Tony’s pretty sure he’s gotten Rhodey riled up enough to keep him on the line, but then “Okay. Bye, Tony.”

Tony hates the way he says _bye_ instead of _see you later._

“Catch you on the other side, Rhodey.”


End file.
